bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Utente:Vhh95
'' SE STAI IN WIKI SENZA STARE IN CHAT SEI VERAMENTE UN BRUTTO BRUTTO 150px!!'' '' SE STAI SU DISCORD SENZA STARE IN CHAT WIKI SEI UN BRUTTO BRUTTO 150px!!'' ---- La strana storia di Vikki: La mia cara Vikki evocata con estrema fortuna, è stata presa Distruttore e mentre cercavo cristalli nel baule per maxarla, lo scrivo entusiasta in chat e qui: '' [[Utente:Blumare|Blu '']]: - "ma visto che non ti serve nell'immediato perché non provi ad averla Anima?" -'' Inconsapevole della storia che sto per raccontarvi, accetto il consiglio. ''Step 1: Convinzione Mi fido di Blu, utilizzo la prima mistery: Vikki Oracolo. Seguono voglia di omicidio e risa. Step 2: Fondo Dopo la prima mistery, ne racimolo un'altra e … di nuovo Oracolo. Comincia la maledizione. Step 3: Forse, forse ..' '' ''Dopo le prime due ne prendo un'altra a distanza di qualche giorno nella video slot. Da Oracolo passa a .. Guardiano. Almeno, è cambiato tipo .. '' '''Step 4: Fondo del fondo Con l'evento Bazaar dei Dimenticati, prendo una nuova rana, la utilizzo subito con i 2000 pnt appena raccolti, così posso usare le mille rane e cristalli che ho da parte solo per lei. VIkki torna di nuovo ORACOLO. Non vedo un rospo misterioso nella videoslot da almeno 3 giorni. Questa è davvero la MALLEdizione del tipo della BluVikki. Step 5: Finale Raccolgo una nuova mistery, dopo tanta incertezza, questa volta in chat con Blu ed Alle si procede. Incredibilmente sento una strana energia provenire dal telefono (credo sia il caldo bollente della stanza). Fondo il rospo: .'' ''. .'' ''- Dai Vikki cazzo, mi stai facendo buttare il sangue! -'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''Anima. '' _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''E' finita ragazzi, finalmente la storia durata ben 5 giorni è conclusa. Vikki ora è Anima, ed è già quasi pronta anche per voi. Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno seguito la vicenda. Nonostante tutto un grazie a quella lumaca di Blu. _______________________________________________________________________________________ I miei contributi: * '' '' Qualcosa su di me: Gioco di nuovo a Brave Frontier dopo anni di assenza con nuovo account. Sono sempre disponibile a consigli per migliorarmi. Mi troverete spesso con una Frigg Leader. W Valhalla. '' 'Una volta che sarò Presidente:' [http://it.bravefrontierrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:LukeGamer24 ''Luke]'' sarà segretario.'' ''Vhh ID: 28235969 'Ho bisogno dei vostri regali!' 'I Team che utilizzo più spesso:' The Power of Girlz= |-| Natural Farming= |-| Per tutto il resto c'è Vikki= |-| No Pain No Gain= 'Qualsiasi Richiesta!' Q''ualsiasi sia l'unità di cui hai bisogna ed io posso offrirtela diventa automaticamente a tua disposizione! '' ''Basta chiedere in bacheca o in chat! :D Ora in cantiere: Mi cimento a creare sempre qualcosa di utile per il mio team e per i miei amici, ora mi sto occupando di: LS Sphere - Holy Beacon (Segnale divino): * Pelle blu * Osso esplosivo ''✓' * Pelle verde ✓ * Osso Onore ✓ * Pelle di mammut '' * ''Biliafuoco ✓ * Biliacqua ✓ * Biliaterra ✓ * Biliatuono ✓ * Artiglio della Piaga ✓ Manca ancora qualcosa per concludere ... Ci sono ancora alcune sfide che non riesco a completare, ecco tutta la lista: Strategy Zone= |-| The Revolution= {| class="article-table article-table-selected" style="margin:0;" width="100%" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" ! colspan="4" style="text-align:center" | |- | A New Invasion: Marine Monster |- | Road to the Capital: Rumor from the Forrest |- |''Terror Era: Ancient Mistery'' |- |-| UC - Angel of Love= {| class="article-table article-table-selected" style="margin:0;" width="100%" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" | ! colspan="4" style="text-align:center" | |- |''Struck by Arrows of Love'' |- |-| UC - Ride of the Valkyrie= {| class="article-table article-table-selected" style="margin:0;" width="100%" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" | ! colspan="4" style="text-align:center" | |- |'' Timeless Challenge'' |- |-| UC - Omega Hunt= {| class="article-table article-table-selected" style="margin:0;" width="100%" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" | ! colspan="4" style="text-align:center" | |- |''Ancient Glories'' |- |''The Three Dragons of the South'' |- |''Mokele-mbembe, Dragon of the River'' |- |''Balaur, Persecuted Dragon'' |- |''Sacred Dragon Graoully'' |- |''Bida, Cruel Dragon'' |- |-| UC - The Echoes of Ishgria= {| class="article-table article-table-selected" style="margin:0;" width="100%" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" | ! colspan="4" style="text-align:center" | |- |''The Most Honorable'' |- |''The Most Changeable'' |- |''The Most Powerful'' |- |-| Qualsiasi consiglio/ guida o un semplice confronto è sempre utile! Se non ci sono in chat scrivimi in bacheca! ----